grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ilya Guild War
'Ilya's Guild vs. Guild War has begun!' 'How to Sign Up' *Your character must be level 31 or higher and the leader of a guild to sign up for the guild war. *To register, head to Ilya and find Elder Norton (404, 267). *Talk to the receptionist nearby. If you want to find out more about the battle, select "What are the registration and selection procedures?" *If you've decided to register your guild, select "Register for the Ilya Guardian Competition". *Registration is free, and if you have a change of heart you can cancel by selecting "Cancel your registration". Note: If you are signed up for Jale or Kaslow GvG, you will not be able to sign up for Ilya! 'How to Check the Schedule' *Speak to Elder Norton. *Select "I'd like to check the war schedule". Note: Elder Norton also has information about the battle rules, how to get to the battlefield, and an explanation of Crystal Guardian fame, which you can earn from winning the guild war and can trade in for nice items from the nearby chest. The top eight guilds will receive seeded qualifications for the Guild War. This doesn't mean your guild can't join in the battle: you can ally with the guilds for a shot at victory! Read on to find out more. 'The Alliance System' Only the top eight guilds registered are seeded automatically for the guild battle, but that doesn't mean other guilds can't compete! Each seeded guild is allowed to ally with up to three non-seeded guilds. The members of those guilds can then join the battle! Note: Non-seeded guilds must NOT be seeded in either Kaslow's or Ilya's guild wars in order to make an alliance. How to ally: *Speak to Elder Norton in Ilya. *Select "I'd like to check the war schedule." *Click on the name of your guild in the competition bracket. *Find the Guild Info box: it's in the top right-hand corner. *Click on the "Ally" button. *Enter the name of the guild you would like to ally with. *Wait for a reply! Note: You must be the Guild Leader of a seeded guild to request an alliance. And presto, you have made an ally! All members of the allied guild that are level 31 or higher may now join you to compete in the guild war when the battlefield opens! If you change your mind about the allied guild, you can cancel the alliance. How to cancel an alliance: ''' *Speak to Elder Norton. *Select "I'd like to check the war schedule." *Click on the name of your guild in the competition bracket. *Find the Guild Info box: it's in the top right-hand corner. *Click on the "Cancel Alliance" button and specify which alliance to cancel. '''Note: An invited guild does not have the ability to cancel an alliance. Only a seeded guild can cancel alliances. 'Accessing the Battlefield' The portal to the Ilya Guardianship Battlefield is conveniently located right next to the building where you can find Elder Norton, roughly (411, 255). It will open 20 minutes before the beginning of the guild war, and remain open until the end of the battle, roughly an hour. When the battlefield opens, a World Event message will be sent out starting from 20 minutes before the battle and repeating every minute. Up to 75 players from qualifying guilds and allied guilds can enter the battlefield per team: the maximum number of players in the battlefield is 150. How to reach the battlefield: *Right-click on the portal near Elder Norton and select "Go to the Ilya Guardian battlefield." But I can't get in! The portal's broken! Don't panic! Check these conditions: *Is the battlefield open at this time? *Is your character a member of a qualified guild? *Is your character a member of an allied guild? *Is your character level 31 or higher? *Is there room for more players to enter the battlefield? The battlefield portal will not let you through if you answer "no" to one of these questions. Now, to the fun part... 'How to Fight: Ancient Souls' After joining the battlefield, you will be teleported to either the Crimson Camp or the Blue Camp. Have a look around! The camps are well-stocked with: An City Teleporter, who will teleport you out of the battlefield if you need a break. A Battlefield Portal, which will teleport you to one of three preset locations on the actual battlefield. Three teleporter gates next to the protective wall, which will let you out right on the other side. Please note that until the battle actually begins, the Battlefield Portal and teleporter gates will not allow you to reach the battlefield. No head starts! The camp also plays host to five Ancient Souls: These ancient warriors can possess your character for a short period of time and grant you some cool new abilities! The five Souls are: *Swift Scout Soul *Ancient Mage Soul *Ancient Warrior Soul *Ancient Praetorian Soul *Illusionary Scout Soul To obtain a soul, right-click on one of the floating souls and wait 10 seconds. The soul will vanish and your appearance and abilities will change, your basic stats will increase, and you will receive a buff good for 20 minutes of fighting in your new form. The souls will respawn in the base camp in 5 minutes. Use your new form to protect your other teammates, defeat the enemy team members, and fight for victory! 'How to Fight: Battlefield Flags and Towers' Once the battle officially starts, you can enter the battlefield and begin to fight. But the battle isn't just about fighting enemy players: you need to damage the health of the enemy's crystal, and to do that you need Battlefield Flags and Enchantment Towers. You can see both on your battlefield map: 'Battlefield Flags' There are 3 Battlefield Flags in the arena, and you need these flags to awaken the ancient spirits in the towers. So it's time to capture them. How to capture a flag: *Right-click on the flag. *Wait five seconds and stand absolutely still. Note: If multiple people try to grab the flag at the same time, whoever attempted first will be given the flag. Carrying the flag is a great honor (notice the flag waving happily above your head) but it's also a heavy burden: possessing the flag will grant you a debuff and you cannot attack, cast, or use items while you hold the flag, and your speed will decrease 35%. Note: If you cancel the buff or are killed while holding the flag, the flag will be dropped at that location and someone else may pick it up. Gather your allies around you and fight your way to... 'Enchantment Towers' There are 4 Enchantment Towers in the arena, each holding a spirit. Bring the Battlefield Flags to these spirits, and they will assist you in your battle. Enchantment Towers: *Ancient Warrior Barrier Tower (red) casts Ancient Warrior Frenzy: Physical and Magical Attack increases, Close and Long Range Attack Speed increases, causes 300 HP damage to enemy crystal. *Primeval Priest Barrier Tower (yellow) restores 200 HP to your team's crystal, causes 300 HP damage to enemy crystal. *Primeval Knight Barrier Tower (blue) casts Primeval Knight's Protection: Physical Defense, Magic Defense, and Evade increase, a percentage of Physical and Magical Damage received is reflected back onto the attacker, causes 300 HP damage to enemy crystal. *Fallen Barrier Tower (green) casts Curse of the Fallen: enemy's Running Speed decreases, enemy is prevented from using tactical portals, causes 300 HP damage to enemy crystal. How to activate a tower: *Make sure you are carrying a Battlefield Flag. *Right-click on the tower and select "Awaken the ancient soul bound inside the barrier tower." *Wait 15 seconds and stand absolutely still. Note: You cannot trigger multiple towers at the same time: priority will be given to the tower with the highest power and the countdown on the other towers will be reset. After activation, the tower will cast the spell and then vanish, and the Battlefield Flag will respawn in its original location. The tower will respawn after 5 minutes. 'After the Battle' So you fought the good fight, and your guild either won or lost. How can you tell how well you did? At the end of the fight, a window will pop up displaying two smaller panels of information: Guild Battle Statistics and Personal Battleground Statistics. The Guild vs Guild window displays the guild statistics: *'Guild Performance:' A basic point value. *'Crystal Bonus (%):' A bonus based on the health of the enemy's crystal; the greater the reduction in health, the more points. *'Time Bonus (%):' A bonus based on how much time it took to fight the battle; the less time taken, the more points. *'Special Performance:' Extra points awarded for activation of Enchantment Towers. *'Total Reputation:' Amount of Crystal Guardian honor points awarded to each member of the victorious seeded guild and allied guilds. The Personal Battleground Statistics window displays stats based on your individual performance, awarding a rank from A-D: *'Kills:' The more enemy guild members killed, the higher the score. *'Flags captured:' The more flag-carrying enemy guild members killed, the higher the score. *'Flags defended:' A score based on how many times you picked up a Battlefield Flag or activated an Enchantment Tower. *'Primeval knights defeated:' A score based on how many transformed players you killed. A Rank: 200 honor points B Rank: 100 honor points C Rank: 50 honor points D Rank: 0 honor points Total Reputation: Guild Battle Statistics + Personal Battleground Score = amount of honor points awarded to you at the end of the fight. The guild that wins first place in the guardianship battle receives guardianship rights over Ilya! They will gain the ability to open the Guardian Treasure Chest found next to Elder Norton, and can purchase the items inside with the honor points they earned in the battle! A new battle takes place each week (the ranks will be reset during weekly maintenance) so if your guild didn't win one week, you might win the next! Note: The guild that wins the battle will NOT be automatically re-registered: if the guild wishes to participate in the following week's battle, the leader of the guild must re-register the guild. This is to give guilds an opportunity to participate in either Kaslow's or Ilya's wars. 'Where can I spend my "Crystal Guardian" points and on what?' 'Ilya Guild War Boxes' There's four boxes located at around X:28, Y:294 in Ilya. Starting from the left: Both the potions and mushrooms have their own cooldown, the mushrooms from Guild War box are stackable with the ones bought with Saphael's Hearts (PvP points). 'GvG Set Bonuses' 'Talents and Ancient Talents by Class' Only the Keeper’s Box would require you to be the Guardian Guild for the City in order to open it. All other boxes (ie, ‘Resource Box’) do not have any requirements to open them and you can purchase items from them as long as you have enough Crystal Guardian Points (GvG points). Please also check out the Kaslow Guild War page for GvG set helm and chest armors, as well as GvG weapons from their Keeper’s Box or check out the Jale Guild War page for ammo and accessories from their Keeper’s Box! 'Credits' :Original guide from here, thanks to GMMegane! :Additional information, including Keeper's box info and updates by michelleurs. Category:Guild War Category:Ilya